


Loophole of Fate

by erurisprmcy



Series: Eruri Prompts/Oneshots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, eruri - Freeform, erwin already passed away, grim reaper!levi, mafia!erwin, soulmates eruri, uhm idk what else to add but this is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erurisprmcy/pseuds/erurisprmcy
Summary: Wherein Levi is a Grim Reaper and Erwin is a wealthy mafia who recently passed away.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Series: Eruri Prompts/Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216751
Kudos: 4





	Loophole of Fate

It’s raining hard and Erwin stares at his lifeless body across the street getting surrounded by ambulance, police, and media. What could he do? He’s a notorious mafia boss after all. Soon after, he was joined by a man clad in black silk clothing with golden highlights.

“You can see me..?” asked Erwin.

“Considering that you can see me, yes Erwin I can see you. Now if you may, please follow me.” the man answered.

“A grim reaper,” Erwin whispered under his breath before following the man into a dark alley.

Days passed since the man escorted Erwin into a house that was filled with screams and darkness, yet Erwin still doesn’t know who the man is.

“Come on, tell me your name already, please.”

“As you wish, Erwin. I’m Leviathan, an angel of death people call me Levi for short.”

“So, why aren’t you punishing me like everyone else on this side of the house..?”

“Save that for another day, Erwin. I have duties to fulfill.”

Levi exited the room without sparing Erwin a glance, which made the other sigh in annoyance.

Throughout Erwin’s 14 day stay in the house, he can only endure hearing every scream of pain from the other rooms. He’s confused about why Levi placed him in this section yet spoils him every chance he got. Every day he asked Levi why he was on that side of the house and why isn’t he punished like the others. Levi made up excuses to avoid answering the question. He too can’t understand why he can't punish Erwin and it seems like he grew fond of him already.

Today is Erwin’s judgment day, someone would escort him to either heaven or hell yet his questions are still left unanswered. He refused to drink the tea that would erase his memories of living but chose to drink the tea of knowledge in exchange for his memories. Levi was about to open the door for Erwin when the man spoke.

“You can't hurt me in those 14 days because you know my purpose is leading towards the good path, the only wrong thing I made are my ways of executing my purpose. You should continue the treatment you’ve done to me, be righteous in giving judgments because everyone suffers, Levi.” He started, tears slowly filling his eyes. Levi could only smile sadly and nod at him before opening the door.

“I’ve been trying to find you, Levi. The Gods may have cursed both of us, but there was a loophole. I’m still thankful I got to spend a short time with you and at last, I found you, my love.” Erwin can’t stop his tears from flowing and gave Levi the tightest hug then a kiss, a kiss of longing, and goodbye before he walked through the door and smiled at his lover for the last time before disappearing. 

Levi couldn’t control the tears he’s been keeping in, yes he may be an angel of death but there’s something in Erwin that struck him. His memories of his past lives with Erwin came like a flash flood. He had to hold onto the closed door to stop himself from collapsing. He remembers everything now. Every hug, every kiss they shared, every matrimony that has bonded them together. They really got played by the Gods, cursing them to not meet for 6 lifetimes. He cried and cried until the memories that were flashing slowly faded, the memory of a smiling Erwin came back to him, making him smile bitterly.

“You’ve always been my ray of hope and sunshine, you will forever be. I vow that from now on I will make a righteous judgment for every soul. I’m thankful that we found a loophole in this curse. I will always find my home in you, my love.” Levi chuckles bitterly before proceeding to wipe his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thank you for reading and loving eruri, this was supposed to be another ships oneshot that I made but I changed it into eruri and it fits well! see you in the next oneshot, it <3


End file.
